


Looks Like

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a Good Brother, Gen, Klaus is Good Brother, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, allison is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Five has a terrible nightmare and needs some help calming down





	Looks Like

The moonlight shone through the window, landing peacefully on Klaus' tattered carpet. He needs to get a knew one, he thought. Sleeping was a rare but cherished occasion for him. He slept more than Five. Everyone in that house slept more than Five. Klaus sighed at the thought and shook his head to get it out. He felt hungry. More bored than hungry but it'll do. 

But then he heard a scream. A scream that he doesn't think he's ever heard before. A scream so loud it felt like it ripped through the fabric of the universe. A scream that came from Five's room. 

Klaus bolted up right, looking over at Ben. Ben looker as bewildered as Klaus, motioning him to go investigate. Ben followed him, for obvious reasons. Klaus sprinted like his life depended on it, worried for his (not so) little brother. He knew he had nightmares, but was it this bad? Was there an intruder? Klaus wasn't sure, but he was willing to fight on anything he would face. 

He made it to Five's room, Ben, Diego and Allison right behind him. Luther and Vanya had moved out, wanting nothing to do with the family anymore. Five was in his bed, thrashing and screaming. He was obviously sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his blanket was tossed to the floor. Klaus' heart broke at the sight.

He was the first to move, sitting beside Five and trying to calm him down. Every so often, Five would let out little "No"s and "Not again"s. Klaus hated seeing his baby brother like this. Diego sat too, forcing Five into his lap and just held him. Five kept thrashing, trying to push away from Diego, but he wouldn't let go. Five soon stopped thrashing so much and just let out shaky sobs. "Hey, it's fine. It's me, it's Diego. I'm right here" Five rested his face in the crook of his neck. "Dee" Diego nodded softly. 

"Allison is here too, so is Klaus" "Klaus." Five sounded grim and began bawling again. "Should I...Should I go" Five snapped his head over, seeming to be awake now, and grabbed Klaus' hand. Klaus' eyes widened, but didn't let go. Five pulled him closer, sobbing even more before pulling Allison into the group hug as well. 

"Would.you like to talk about it?" Allison asked, her voice soft and gentle. Five nodded, making sure his siblings didn't let go. He was touch starved and needed to be grounded. "You-I-God....I was back THERE. The ash and-and-and the smoke it felt so real.... It felt too real. You guys...you guys were dead again and I-" Five interrupted himself with a sob. "I lost you guys" His voice was an octave higher than before and his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. 

"Shhh, I get it, I get it" Five pulled his face up in confusion, still hugging onto them all. "How...how could you know what this feels like" It came off as a rude remark, but Klaus just knew he was scared and confused. "When I went back in time, I was at the Vietnam War. 1963. I met the love of my life. He was so sweet and kind and handsome and soft. When he kissed me, I got a warm feeling in my heart. Then he died. He died on the front line. I had to sit there and watch him bleed out" Klaus began crying, not loud enough to draw attention to his tears though. 

"Oh, Klaus" Five mumbled and hugged into Klaus more, snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry" He whispered, his body shaking. "Hey, little dude, no need to be sorry" Klaus said gently, stroking his hair. "Five, you look tired. How about you sleep?" Allison suggested, making Five look at her like she had just grown two heads. "I can't..I can't be alone" Five whispered, tightening his grip on Klaus. "How long has it been since you slept?" Allison asked, concern filling her voice.

Five looked down sheepishly, a nervous chuckle escaping him. "A week or so?" His statement came out more at a question, and he used his hands to block himself from a hit. Allison looked horrified at that. "Five...I'm not going to hurt you. You need to sleep, though" She said sweetly, sweet enough to make someone with a sugar tooth gag. "I can't be alone, I'll dream again. I don't want to" Five cried, pushing Klaus away and curling up into a ball. "Who do you wanna sleep with?" Klaus asked. Five looked up out of his ball. His eyes looked scared as he looked at Klaus and Allison. "D-Dee" Don't get him wrong, he felt comfortable in the presence of Allison and especially Klaus, but he felt safer with Diego. Diego smiled at him and picked him up like a new born baby.

Diego brought him to his room, laying him on the bed and turning the lights off. He helped him to get under the covers and joined him as well. It pained him to see his brother. His brother was always mad and serious. Diego was glad Five was okay with sharing his vulnerability with the group, even if it was just for one time, his siblings love him and support him and care when he does something important. 

Five seemed to be asleep, which was a good sign. Diego played with strands of Five's hair, humming softly. Everytime Five would whimper or let out a cry, Diego would squeeze his hand and whisper "I'm here". Diego soon began to fall asleep, holding Five to him like he was a prized possession Diego couldn't stand to lose. And in a way, he was. He obviously wasn't an object, but he was important to all of them and none of them could bare to lose Five again. Five was too important, sarcasm and all.

Besides Ben, Five held them together. It was weird to not have him poofing around and treating their dad how ever he wanted. It was weird to not hear his sarcastic remarks everytime they said something stupid. It was weird to not hear him talk back to dad. They were glad he was back, nightmares and all.


End file.
